The Monster Of Fenrir
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Been to Hell. The phrase many of familiar with. A time when all around you is plunged into darkness and it's up to you to get out yourself. But for Naruto, this has always been his life. Born to Hell. Raised by Darkness. Guided by Light. What will Fenrir of the God Eaters make of a person who has 100% Oracle cells within him? Not even Souma has this level of power. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfic made by me.**

 **So in this onne, I will be combining three things into one. The first is God Eater. The second is Naruto. And lastly, Prototype.**

 **So how this will play out is that this fanfic takes place within the God Eater universe. Naruto had lived a rather hideous life. As the summary states, he was born for science. So science created him. Darkness raised him. But the light guided him.**

 **He will be a powerful weapon that is capable of doinng extra ordinary feats of both power and strength. He will be even more stronger than Souma. And just to give you a general idea? I'm importing pieces from Prototype.**

 **As well, there is no Lenka in this one. (I am using the God Eater anime as a refernence for this. But this will be an OC world as to how I want it to go).**

 **And yes, there will be some pairings.**

 **Here it is:**

 **Alisa - God Eater (Obvious) - Main pairing**  
 **Tsubaki - God Eater (Yup)**

 **So...**

 **Without further ado...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Ready or Not (feat. Esthero).**

Prologue.

The grunts and pained cries of a woman giving birth filled the room as doctors and scientists littered the room, scurrying about as they assessed her. The woman howling in pain as she pushed and pushed with all her might.

"That's it. The child is almost there. I can see the head." said a doctor reaching between the woman's legs.

The woman in question had waist length red hair and smooth unblemished skin. But those angelic features were contorted into pain and agony as she forced the child out of her body.

And at that moment, the cries of a new born child being born filled the room.

The woman's muscles finally relaxed as she breathed a sigh of relief at how it was finally over. The child she had raised within her had just been born. Her eyes slowly opening, revealing purple puffy eyes as she looked to a doctor that held her new born child.

"It's a boy, Kushina." said the doctor.

"I see." she said as she looked to the others in the room.

"Wait for me. I will be ready in a few hours." said Kushina as she drifted to sleep.

The doctors carted off Kushina out of the room and took the child away.

Many of you may be wondering what the hell is going on. Well, here's a short, quick update on the outside world. Aragami. Monsters that appeared out of nowhere. Mankind was forced to find new ways of fighting while they tried to barricade themselves in massive fenced off areas of the world. America, Japan, Africa, Russia. All were fenced off. Every major area within the world was fenced to try and keep the last remnants of humanity safe. While creating soldiers that were to fight against this powerful new enemy. The God Eaters were thus born.

But in an underground science lab, a child was born. But this child that had just been born, wasn't born to a paradise. It was born to a Hell. Both literal and figurative. One facing the outside, and one on the inside.

See, this group of scientists were brought together to form Akatsuki. A science group never mentioned. The brightests minds from all over the globe came together to form Akatsuki. And this woman, Kushina, was the Lead Scientists.

She was inseminated just after the apocalpyse started. Her husband was killed by an Aragami. So she devoted herself to creating a powerful weapon. It was during this that she stumbled across the data that was regarding a child that was born with Oracle cells in him. Souma was the child's name.

Finding the breakthrough she needed, Kushina began to delve deeper into this idea. It was then that she found a way to make a person, a baby at that, become 100% Oracle cells. But it could only be done within a few hours of birth. She knew of the risks that would befall her as soon as she'd be done giving birth. But thank goodness adrenaline shots and Stim packs were invented. She'd be heading the method used to turn her child into the ultimate weapon.

She didn't care what happened. As long as Humanity survived. She'd pay any price. And this was the price she paid. But she didn't see it that way. She only saw Humanity gaining a weapon of unbelievable power.

That was her goal. To her, the day she fell pregnant, was the day the hope for Humanity was born. And it was this paradise that she saw. But it wasn't the paradise her son saw. Nor the paradise that will be given to her son for that matter.

After having a few hours of rest, and after hooking herself on enough Stim packs to be swimming in them, she made her way to a room with a glass that seperated a control booth to a testing room. In the testing room, her 1 hour old son lay on a cold table. The child wailed from the feeling of cold metal on its skin. Kushina's heart closed then and there as she looked to one of the scientists.

"Begin." she ordered.

"But, he's just a baby." said the scientists.

"9 months I waited for this moment. 9 months of walking about, waiting to give birth to the one that will be the ultimate weapon. Now press the damn button or I will do it." hissed Kushina glarring at the scientist.

Reluctantly the scientist hit the button and the tests began. An arm from the ceiling came down to the child and soon slammed into the child's skin. The baby wailed in pain as the contents spilled into its bloodstream.

Blocking out the cries of pain from her son, Kushina looked to a screen that displayed what was happening. Bringing a finger up, she bit on the nail as she glared in frustration. Nothing showed to be happening. All that showed was the Oracle cells flooding into the child's body and just staying there.

This was painful to watch. All her work. All her studies on trying to make the weapon to save Humanity. Gone. This was looking bad. But even if she stopped the injection, the serum inside the child would kill him. There was nothing she could do.

Hanging her head in defeat, she listened to the haunting cries from the child she gave birth to. But after a few minutes, the cries stopped. The injection was finished, the test was complete. But overall, it was a failure. All her work. Gone. What was she going to do now? She could always start over and get pregnant again. That was an option. But then she'd have to wait another 9 months. The 9 months to produce this single child was Hell. So many people lost their lives while she scurried about in the darkness, trying to stay alive and cultivate this child while everyone around her died.

Walking over to the unmoving child, she placed her hands on the table and looked at the infant laying on the table. The child's hair was a golden blonde while the eyes were an azure blue.

"Useless." she hissed before walking away.

But before she could even take a step out the room, a small beep was heard. Stopping in her tracks, she turned to the monitor. And true enough, the beep she heard echoed once more. It then happened again. And then again. So going in the rythem of a heartbeat. Looking to the other monitor displaying the body of the child, she found that it was a success. The Oracle cells had completely bonded to the boy's cells. This breakthrough was the one she was looking for. The cells were no longer human but that of Oracle cells. She had done it. She had made a weapon. One that had Oracle cells within them but a human appearance.

"It worked?" she said as other scientists began to run over the data.

"It worked!" cheered Kushina thrusting her fists into the air as she praised herself for her accomplishments, never mind the fact that she put her own flesh and blood through a few minutes of hell.

Looking back to the baby on the table, she smiled before walking over to the child while a scientist made his way to Kushina.

"This is the moment where we make you our weapon. A weapon for Humanity." said Kushina looking to her child.

"Kushina, what is the child's name?" asked a scientist.

"Subject Pariah." said Kushina walking away. "Prep the room. We will begin the preparations needed to make that thing a perfect weapon."

 **And scene.**

 **So we begin this fanfic with Naruto being born to a Hellish world. Not even a day old and he already is the test subject to a series of tests that will mold him into the most deadliest person ever. Not only that, but he died and came back to life.**

 **Kushina in this fanfic, and during flashbacks, will always look down on Naruto and belittle him. I made her cold and ruthless in this fanfic. Everything she does, she sees it as the betterment of science. She doesn't care as to who's in the way. Be it friends, family, her own son.**

 **Chapter 1: What Are You?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: What Are You?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Monster Of Fenrir.**

 **So the last place we left off was where we saw the beginnings of a Hell. A child is born to a woman named Kushina who only gave birth to the child in hopes of creating the ultimate weapon. But during the tests, the child died.**

 **But it was only for a few minutes as the child began breathing again. But at a heavy cost. The child is no longer human, even though he has the appearance of a human.**

 **With such an achievement, Kushina begins to advance her agenda in creating the most powerfulest weapon there ever was. Never mind the fact that she's using her own child as the test subject.**

 **As well, after much discussion, I'll be adding in the following. AND ONLY THE FOLLOWING into the harem:**

 **Licca - God Eater**  
 **Shio - God Eater**  
 **Leah Claudius - God Eater**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Whatever Doesn't Kill Me (Better Run).**

Chapter 1: What Are You?

Two people could be seen walking to a fenced off section of the world. Their bodies covered by huge cloaks that blocked the howling winds that blew across the landscape. One was a young man with platinum blonde hair, the other was a woman. She was more curvacious and elegant. Her hair was a tomato red while her eyes were a mix of blue and purple. While the young man had azure blue.

It had been 16 years since it all began. Since he was born. Since he became what he is now. All he had done, all he had been through. It is even a miracle he was alive at this point. But then again, he wasn't human. Not even a shred of his cells was human. A full 100% of every cell in him was of Oracle origin.

"There it is. The far East branch. Also known as Fenrir. We made it, Naruto." said the woman looking to her fellow companion.

"Guess this will be where you said they could use my abilities to the fullest. And save humanity. Right? Mother?" asked the boy now known as Naruto.

The woman just gave him a nod of affirmation. Well, she wasn't his mother by blood. She just let her call him that considering that she was the one who raised him. It was his real mother's idea as she felt it was only proper to have the boy have an anchor. Not only that but to have someone to manipulate him. This woman was known as Leah Claudius. She was brought into the project when Naruto was a week old. Of course, at first she thought it was nice. But then she began to develop a strong bond with the child. As he grew up, so did her affections to him. She treated him as if he was her son for real. She soon felt weary about using him in a way for people to get what they want. So she used Naruto as a means of breaking them out. He did all the killing which awoke a powerful ability. It was frightening. But she accepted it. She wanted Naruto to have his own life. To make his own choices. So it was also this thought that factored into her judgement. But with him being slightly brainwashed with only the inctinct to kill, this was going to be hard.

They had walked for days now. The place they came from was nothing but a scene of a horror movie. Blood coated the walls, ceilings, floors. Various things that ranged from...a simple chair to surgical equipment.

It was the one thing that Naruto knew he was good at. Killing. Luckily, he was he perfect weapon. Able to not only get rid of Aragami but humans as well. The only reason why got out was because of Leah. She was his everything. She was the one that raised him. The one who showed him everything.

Finally reaching the doors to the massive wall, two guards flanked them and raised weapons at them.

"State your intentions." barked the one.

"We seek refuge." said Leah looking to find Naruto unresponsive, as if waiting for orders.

"You need to do a patch test. If it is positive, then you may enter." said the other holding out some patches.

Leah took one along with Naruto and placed it on their fore arms. After waiting a couple minutes, the two removed the patches. The one on Leah was blue. But the one on Naruto was extremely different.

Not only was it orange, but it was glowing. The two guards were horrified at this while Leah meerly inwardly smiled. She knew why the test did that. Naruto's body was filled with Oracle cells, so it was only natural for it to do that.

"The boy may go inside, but you can't." said the one guard.

"I'm actually his handler. I am to watch over him." said Leah pulling out a document from her pocket.

Handing it to the guard, she watched and waited as the two read over the document. A small insurance if you would. She falsified it. But it seemed so legit as well. The guard meerly handed the document back and stepped to the side.

"Forgive me, Major Claudius. I didn't know you wer part of the far West branch." said the guard letting the two walk into the massive city within the walls.

The two didn't bother with the sights. They headed straight for the big building in the middle. Fenrir HQ. There they'd put Naruto to good use. Hoppefully help humanity. Despite being quite powerful, he was known to be quite aggressive to those who provoke him. She'd have to keep her eye on that.

Finally making it to the building, they went inside and walked to the receptionist. After a few minutes of talking with the woman behind the desk, they were asked to wait for the commanding officer to meet them.

Sitting down, Leah took off her hood along with Naruto. Looking to the one sitting next to her, Leah couldn't help but wonder. She knew him ever since he was a baby. But she always had her curiousness. Like what was it like to be what he is.

Her train of thought was pulled out when footsteps were heard as a woman with tanned skin, wearing some formal wear with the top part unbuttoned to allow her chest freedom, a large black bracelet on her right wrist while a clipboard rested in the other.

"Right, so you're the new recruits." said the woman looking at the two with cold eyes.

"Recruit." corrected Leah. "Naruto here is the one."

"Naruto eh?" said the woman. "Name's Tsubaki. I'm the commanding officer here. So address me as Major."

Naruto said nothing other than looking at her with a blank look.

"Did you hear me?" she snapped slamming her palm on the clipboard.

"He doesn't talk often." said Leah stepping in for Naruto.

"Well, based off the results sent to us by the gate you came from...you Naruto...seem to have a very special gift. You seem to do some type of magic glowing thing with the patch test. Mind explaining?" questioned Tsubaki.

"No comment." said Naruto in a cold tone.

Tsubaki, for the first time felt a chill as cold as the grave run up her spine. It was like every fibre in her body was screaming at her to stay well away from this boy. Every inch of his body screamed danger. But she pushed those feelings aside and looked him dead in the eyes. It was only when she looked into his eyes, did she realize she was gazing into the eyes of a demon. The eyes were so cold they seemed to freeze her blood and turn her body to ice. What was he? Why did she get this feelinng from him?

"Right shortstack. Let's get your bracelet on and get you trained." said Tsubaki walking away but beckoning them to follow.

Walking to a room, Tsubaki stopped and put a hand up to Naruto to stop him.

"You are to go in there. Due to this being sudden, you won't get a speech from the director." said Tsubaki dismissing Naruto and taking Leah with.

"Good luck in there." said Leah giving his head a kiss.

Tsubaki stopped and looked to the two as they displayed affection. But what she saw, made her wonder.

"I will, mother." said Naruto in a warm and smooth tone.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. Not too long ago, Naruto addressed her in a very cold manner while his eyes were freezing to her. But this was different. It was like he was a totally different person as soon as Leah spoke to him. What was she to him? What was the connection? She had to know. Tsubaki and Leah soon walked off. Leaving Naruto alone there.

A few minutes later, the doors opened for him and what Naruto saw, was amazing. Before him was an open area with flourecent light beaming down onto the floor. A lone object lay before him. It looked to be a machine of some kind. Two half circles rested in the machine's jaws. One at the top and one at the bottom.

"Approach the mounter to proceed." said Tsubaki over the speekers.

"Mounter?" asked Leah inside the booth with Tsuabki as various engineers typed on computers before them.

"It is to begin injecting Oracle cells into him." said Tsubaki with Leah clenching her jaw.

"Oh shit." was all she could say in a mumble while looking at Naruto.

Naruto meerly walked to the podium the machine was raised on. Placing his wrist on the bottom half circle, he watched as the top part of the machine slam down. But as soon as the bracelet began bonding to him, something terrible happened.

A massive explosion ripped through the area as a shockwave of unknown power ripped across and cracked the glass. Looking to Naruto after they shielded themselves, they found the machine to be destroyed, the bracelet not even connected.

"How is that possible?" asked Tsubaki.

"He just has too much power within him. Let's just say, he is the one who is an Aragami in huma form." said Leah walking out the room.

Tsubaki meerly raised an eyebrow before looking at Naruto. But there was one thing that caught her eye. He was currently holding his own wrist, where the bracelet was to be attached. There she saw small thinngs that were swriling. It was too small to make out, but large enough to see.

"What is that?" she questioned before the doors to the room opened to reveal Leah who blocked Tsubaki's view.

"What are you?" she added before walking away to think.

But down with the two, Leah accessed Naruto's wrist. The things Tsubaki saw was infact black tendons. Tendrils if you would. Apparently, the Oracle cells within Naruto's body rejected the man made Oracle cells.

"You okay?" asked Leah lifting Naruto's head to have his eyes lock with her own.

"I'll live." said Naruto smiling to her.

"Just be careful. And remember, You can survive on anything. Human and Aragami." said Leah smiling to him.

"I know mother. But I am to show restraint. As how you taught me." said Naruto with Leah nodding her head.

"Good boy." said Leah bringing him into a hug with his head against her chest while she hugged his head.

 **And scene.**

 **So we see a small peek as to what Naruto's powers are. With him and Leah also having a history with one another. And yes, Leah is a real God Eater character along with Shio. She's from the game by the way.**

 **With Leah as Naruto's surrogate mother, she cares for him considering how Naruto's real mother never cared for him. So Leah will see Naruto as someone she wishes to protect.**

 **With Naruto now in Fenrir, how will this play out? It's only a matter of time until word spreads of what he is.**

 **Chapter 2: Unknown Weaponry.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Unknown Weaponry

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Monster Of Fenrir.**

 **So in the lastt chaptter, we witnessed two people that gained entry into Fenrir. Or better known as the Far East Branch.**

 **These two people are Naruto, son to Kushina Uzumaki, born for the sake of his foolish mother trying to reach into the relm of God. But ended up creating a monster. But in Kushina's eyes, she was creating a weapon that would save humanity.**

 **The other was a woman by the name of Leah Claudius. Surrogate mother to Naruto who raised him since he was a week old. Brought in for he sole purpose of having her as a means for manipulating and controling Naruto. Unnfortunately, she began to hate the people who experimented on Naruto. And so she used her control over Naruto to break them out. Slaughtering everyone involved in the project. Including Naruto's biological mother, Kushina.**

 **But now they are here in Fenrir. As well, Tsubaki, one of the rannkinng officers there has become curious about Naruto and what he has to hide.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Unknown Weaponry.

Standing before the Director, Tsubaki looked to the man who sat there with his fingers intertwined within each other as he looked to Tsubaki with a cold gaze. His blonde hair and golde eyes gazed with cold nothingness.

"I've read up on the data gathered so far regarding our newest recruit." said the Director. "Good work on gathering what you can."

"Thank you sir." said Tsubaki.

"But, there is still so much we don't know about him. What he can do, what makes him act. Not only that, but we can't determine what he is." said the Director.

"What do you mean sir?" asked Tsubaki.

"The data from the patch test would've made him an easy candidate for a New Type God Arc. But that isn't the case here." said the Director leaning back in his chair.

"So that means he's an Old Type then." stated Tsubaki with the Director shaking his head.

"He turns out to be neither. Neither an Old Type nor a New Type. He's...an unknown." said the Director.

"But how is that possible? He tested positive." said Tsubaki not believing what she just heard.

"There can only be one explanation..." trailed the Director before looking to the door. "Have him trained along with our other recruit, Kohta I believe his name was."

Tsubaki tensed up and saluted the Director.

"Yes sir." said Tsubaki walking out the room.

As she walked, she felt that something was wrong. Something kept telling her to stay away from Naruto. That he was bad news. But she once more pushed these thoughts away as she made her way to find the two new recruits sitting on a bench. Leah was sitting opposite them while Kohta was trying to hit on Leah. And failing so badly at it.

Getting their attention she told them to meet in the room they had their bracelets mounted. While they did that, Leah joined Tsubaki in the observation room.

When they finally got there, Tsubaki began the simulation. A wasteland of ruined buildings littered the area as the roars of Aragami were heard. A few showed up sprinting at Naruto, who held a large metal sword to simulate the feeling of a God Arc while Kohta held a gun version of it. But Naruto wasn't even focusing.

He was busy playing with the metal God Arc, as if trying to figure it out.

"Get your ass in gear." shouted Tsubaki to Naruto.

"This thing. It feels unnatural." said Naruto looking up and funny enough to where Tsubaki and Leah were.

"Just fucking move it. You're gonna die." snapped Tsubaki only to moved aside by Leah.

"Naruto?" said the red haired. "Kill."

And just like that, Naruto dropped the metal sword. A thunderous clang echoed across as Naruto clicked his knuckles. At just that moment, an Aragami came out of no where and lunged at Naruto with the intent to kill.

It happened so fast, Tsubaki never saw anything. Other than a blur. One second, the Aragami was going to bite Naruto, the next it dropped to the ground and skidded away as it's head was sliced off.

That was when Tsubaki noticed something. And it was this something, that cemented the reason why she should stay away from him. What she was seeing, wasn't even human. Naruto's entire right arm had morphed itself into a very sinister looking set of blades. There were three that were jutting out on what could be a palm. Now that it looked like that, the blades looked like fingers while a 4th was sprouting out mimicing that of a thumb while it too was sharp and dangerous.

The arm was covered in some type of biological material that could not be described while what could be tendrils were seen pulsing a powerful orange colour. And soon enough, Naruto's other arm morphed into the same type as the changed arm.

"What is he?" asked Tsubaki clearly shaken by what she saw.

"He is something that is even more powerful than an regular God Arc or soldier you make. He isn't just a wielder of a God Arc. He IS a God Arc." said Leah coming clean about it all.

"He's God Arc? Impossible." said Tsubaki not believing it.

"You deny it yet before you is a genuine being of unimaginable power. He doesn't need a God Arc because he is one. His entire body is 100% Oracle Cells." said Leah smiling at Tsubaki.

"But if he is 100%, then that means he's already an Aragami." said Tsubaki.

"He is, but he isn't. He is the perfect paradox. A person that is both powerful, yet dangerous." said Leah as they watched Naruto tear the Aragami to shreds.

Kohta was equally scared of Naruto as Tsubaki. How was this even possible? A minute ago, he was scared that Naruto would be scolded at for disobeying orders. But he never thought Naruto's arm would twist into this. This was beyond human. And it scared him to no end.

Several Aragami sprinted to Naruto. Naruto meerly sprinted so fast the people watching were afraid he broke the sound barrier. Launching himself high into the air, Naruto descended with unrivaled force. The ground shattered in an instant with the Aragami struggling to stand on their feet. The ground shook from the impact.

But before they could even do anything to recover, Naruto tore into them like they were made of bread. Naruto latched himself onto one and swung his clawed hands. The head slid off like it wasn't even there.

Both Tsubaki and Kohta felt like emptying their stomachs. The only one unaffected was Leah as she had seen this before. The powerful brutality of this single individual.

Kohta was utterly horrified that he soon emptied his stomach. The sight was all too overpowering. This was the kind of monster he was? Monster didn't even suit him. More like devil.

By the end of it, Naruto had layed waste to all the Aragami from the simulation. He was like a demon with they way he moved and fought. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. It also made them wonder as to just how powerful he was.

With the simulation finished, Tsubaki told Leah to take Naruto to go and see Licca down in Engineering. But not before witnessing Naruto's arms shifting back to become human limbs again.

Naruto soon found himself being escorted to the Engineering wing. Leah leading the way. As they walked, Leah slung an arm around Naruto and smiled to him.

"You sure know how to use those powers." complimented Leah.

"Despite how powerful my Claws are, I must gain more power in order to fight effectively." said Naruto with Leah nodding her head.

"You will. Don't worry." said Leah smiling. "What was the one thing I taught you?"

"Harness means control. Control means peace. Peace means safety." said Naruto with Leah nodding her head and giving his cheek a peck.

"Never forget this. Always focus on these words and you will never be afraid." said Leah as they stopped by a door which slid open.

Behind it stood a woman wearing a grey tank top, baggy pants and some goggles. Dirt and grime covered her body as she worked on the God Arc on the table.

Stopping what she was doing she found the two visitors before clasping her hands and grabbing a small rod while walking to Naruto.

"Not everyday we see visitors. The doctor is through that way." said the woman.

Stepping into the room, the duo walked through and found a door to the right, moving to it, Leah grabbed the handle and twisted. When she opened the door with her and Naruto walking in, they found a white haired man who looked to be in his late 20s early 30s. His eyes were closed and on his nose sat a pair of glasses. He wore what seemed to look like formal wear while also playing the part of being casual Friday.

Looking to the monitor he was looking at, Naruto and Leah found him watching the footage of the simulation that ended not too long ago. But he soon paused it and turned to the two now in his office.

"So, the one who can shift his limbs into anything stands before me. Along with the one who controls him. A pleasure." he said motioning for them to sit down.

"My name is Dr. Paylor Sakaki. May I know your names?" asked the man.

"I'm Naruto." introduced Naruto.

"And I'm Leah." stated Leah.

"My I see it?" asked Dr Sakaki leaning in.

Looking to Leah, Naruto watched her nod. Raising his right hand, he shifted it to become it's grotesque Claw form. Sakaki got up and moved to Naruto's shifted arm. Marveling at the sight of it.

"Amazing. Such a level of power has never been seen before. To turn one's own limbs into powerful weapons of destruction. Can to turn your limbs into other weapons?" asked Sakaki.

"This is all I can manage so far." stated Naruto.

"I see. But this is just amazing. I never thought Oracle cells could be used in such a way." said Sakaki marveling at how amazing the use of Oracle cells were. "I would like to run some tests on your DNA. Would you mind if I had a small sample of your DNA?"

Shooting to his feet and grabbing Sakaki by the throat while the Clawed hand he was examining was now inches from his head. Specifically the brain. Leah too was to her feet as she looked to Naruto.

"Naruto, relax. He doesn't want to hurt you. He only wishes to understand you. I think the least you could do was let him have some of your DNA." said Leah.

Looking to her then back to Dr. Sakaki, Naruto dropped the poor man before reverting his arm back to human.

"Thank you. I promise to make this as painless as possible." said Sakaki grabbing a syringe.

Making his way back to Naruto, he jammed the needle into his arm and extracted a few millilitres of Naruto's substance. The colour was pitch black with a few specks of glowing orange within it.

"Thank you." said Sakaki with Leah grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

"Just don't do something stupid with what you been given." warned Leah walking away with Naruto in tow.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has just shown his power. Or his only power at this moment. The deadly claws. Yes I know in Prototype the colour was red and black and in this one, it is orange and black. Well what colour is the Oracle cells?**

 **With Naruto now showing his ture power to everyone, they now see the reason why you should fear him. The ability to twist your limbs into anything you want. Something that power is almost like the power of the devil.**

 **What will happen next time?**

 **Chapter 3: Sentenced.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Sentenced

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of The Monster Of Fenrir.**

 **So the place place we left off was where Naruto had shown his power. A set of deadly claws that he used to effortlessly slice the Aragami. Despite being in a simulation, this shows the extent of his powers overall.**

 **Even though there is still more he needs to unlock, this their best estimate of his power. But they know there is not much they know of him still. Leah knows everything there is about him due to the fact that she raised him since he was still a baby.**

 **After the training, Tsubaki sends Naruto down to Engineering where both Naruto and Leah meet Dr. Sakaki. A man who is responsible to creating the God Arcs.**

 **Asking for a sample of Naruto's DNA, he gets it but this is given to him with a warning from Leah. To treasure what has been given to him and not be stupid in using the sample.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Sentenced.

Sakaki could be seen looking through a microscope. Occasionally switching between the lenses as he gazed upon the sample of Naruto's DNA. What he saw was utterly impressive. Even more so that he never thought this was possible.

"Amazing." he said to himself as he turned to a pen and some paper and scribbled down some notes on his findings.

At that moment, Licca walked in with some tea and cookies layed on a tray.

"Thought you could use some refreshments." stated Licca setting the tray on the desk next to the microscope.

"Thanks, Licca." said Sakaki, not bothering to look at her as he was to engrossed in his research.

Curiosity claiming her, Licca, moved to the microscope and peered at the sample.

"This...This is..." she trailed struggling to form her sentence on what she just saw, looking to Sakaki who was in the process of making some tea for himself.

"Yes, this is far beyond our own understanding of Oracle cells." stated Sakaki grabbing a spoon and stirring his drink. "To be used in this manner is like nothing I have ever seen. To transform a human's cells to become so powerful while still retaining their human baseline. It is indescribable to even think of. The way it moves is similar to how blood flows in our veins. Yet it doesn't have the same properties as human blood."

"And Naruto has his entire body swimming in this?" stated Licca.

"This is ground breaking research. I mean, I thought of doing this before. But voted against it as I feared that the Oracle cells would make the subject go savage." said Sakaki.

"So, what are you going to do with this?" asked Licca motioning to the microscope, specifically to the slide in the microscope.

"I will run more tests. I would like to know how it reacts to various things." said Sakaki.

 **With Naruto.**

Standing before a mirror that was in his room, Naruto looked at himself. Raising a hand to the mirror and placing his hand on it, he focused his mind. Instantly his body rippled and shifted. Tendrils swarmed over his body and morphed his body.

When it stopped with the tendrils receading back into his body, he looked to his reflection. He wasn't even his old self. But rather a different person. It was the appearance of one of the scientists from back then.

How he murdered the crap out of him. But in an act of rage, Naruto devoured him. Not physically with a knife and fork sort of way. He remembered it as clear as day. It was also the day he gained his Claw shape shifting power.

He slammed his fist into the man and from his back, emerged six tendrils that impaled the man. Dissolving him into biomass and giving Naruto everything he had. Including the appearance. He even gained the memories.

This particular scientist was in charge of seeing Naruto's progression and how he was doing. He'd never use this power on Leah. He wouldn't dare to. She gave him a purpose. He responded to her wishes. Whatever she wanted, she got. He'd cut down a million Aragami if she asked him to.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal Leah herself. Looking to Naruto, she nearly had a heart attack.

"Dammit. I sometimes hate that power of yours. It's kind of freaky actually. Killing someone, consuming them and taking on their appearance." said Leah with Naruto shifting back to his original form.

"I apologize." said Naruto in a warm manner.

"Naruto, there is also one thing I want to tell you." stated Leah sitting on his bed and tapping the side next to her, motioning him to join her in sitting down.

Doing as she gestured, Naruto joined her and sat down.

"The reason why we came here was because I wanted you to be sociable." stated Leah.

"But I do talk to people." said Naruto with Leah shaking her head.

"I am not the one. You should be talking with people you don't know. Be friendly to others." said Leah.

"But I am." stated Naruto.

"You go more for a cold response. This makes people weary of you. And from what they saw yesterday...I can only assume that they are afraid of you now." said Leah.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto.

"I told you. Be friendly to others. Make friends. Show them that you're not just a killer. Show them that you are someone they can rely on and talk to when feeling down." said Leah.

"I will follow your orders regardless." said Naruto with Leah bringing Naruto into a hug.

"Even though I am not your real mother, I still believe that I am. I've known you the longest. I will always be here to help you in times of trouble." stated Leah only to hear sirens blaring outside.

The two got up and bolted out the room. Finding various people scurrying about, Leah grabbed one.

"What's going on?" she hissed.

"Aragami have breached a section of the wall. They're flooding in and killing the people." said the person before Leah let her go.

Turning to Naruto, she motioned for him to follow.

Briskly walking down the halls, they Leah threw the doors to the command room open to find various operatives hard at work while a massive screen showed the threats. At least 2 dozen Aragami were seen on screen.

"How long until the closest unit gets here?" asked Tsubaki to one of the operatives.

"ETA 40 minutes." said the operative.

"We'd be dead by then." said Tsubaki.

"Allow me Major." said Leah stepping forward.

"What is it?" barked Tsubaki.

"Naruto here is an exceptional fighter. As long as he's filled with enough biomass, he will fight non stop. And seeing those Aragami...This is his perfect feeding ground." said Leah.

"His feeding ground?" scoffed Tsubaki. "Even if you say that, I can't allow a rookie to go into a fight. So you can forget it." said Tsubaki going back to the monitor.

At that moment, Leah turned to Naruto with a smile.

"Attack." said Leah pointing at the monitor showing the Aragami attacking.

Tsubaki heard this of course but before she could stop Naruto, he was already out the door. Surveilance cameras showed him sprinting down corridors and down to Engineering.

It took him only 3 minutes to reach Engineering which was very impressive. Tsubaki looked at the security cameras and smiled smuggly. The walls in Engineering were 1 meter thick reinforced steel. There was no way he was going to break through that.

But she was shocked beyond anything at what she saw next. Naruto had taken literally 10 steps from the wall, got down into a stance that resembled that of an athlete that was about to launch himself into a race in the Olympics. Tendrils swarmed his feet as he raised himself up but fully shooting off.

But when he did, it happened way too fast. One minute Naruto was there, the next the sound of something breaking echoed through Engineering. A massive hole blown clear of the wall. Everyone was stunned by this. And again, Leah wasn't one of them.

Switching to the cameras in the city, they tracked Naruto. Which was hard as it was as Naruto's speed was unrivaled. Moving through the streets at break neck speeds. This was all too amazing.

"Raise walls 2 and 7." hissed Tsubaki.

"You think that will stop him?" scoffed Leah looking at the footage and sitting down.

"This is recklass behaviour. This has gone long enough. Besides, he can't jump over a 13 storey high wall." said Tsubaki.

"Major, look." said one of the operatives.

Looking to the footage, Tsubaki couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto was literally running on the surface of the wall as if it were the ground. Small dents that were the size of a foot were seen on the surface of the wall while.

Shooting high into the air, Naruto stretched his arms out and soon he was gliding along the air, hurling himself through the air at jet engine velocity while orange mist flowed from his hands.

Going to a console, Tsubaki clicked her tongue as she got hold of the Director.

In his office, the Director was too watching the live feed of Naruto. He was rather angry at the fact that Naruto had disobeyed orders from Tsubaki. But what he was seeing really interested him.

When his personal phone rung, he hit the voice call on it.

"What is it?" asked the Director.

"I am sorry. This is my fault. We tried to stop him." said Tsubaki over the phone.

"Stupid brat. Doesn't he know he is commiting insubordination?" snarled the Director. "But, he seems to have an interesting power. Let's watch for now."

"But sir-"

"I want to see just how powerful he truly is." said the Director.

 **And scene.**

 **So Sakaki has already begun his research on the DNA sample he got from Naruto. Finding so much new material he can use to calculate everything he needs from this one sample he will do as much as he can until he has fully understood Naruto.**

 **But this isn't all. It seems the Director has been watching the live feed of Naruto ever since he broke out of the building. Interested in what he could do, he tells Tsubaki to hold out for a bit.**

 **What does the Director have planned now?**

 **Chapter 4: Under New Management.**

 **Coming.**

 **Soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: A New Power Awakens

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of The Monster Of Fenrir.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Dr. Sakaki began his research in trying to understand what Naruto is. What he has currently learnt, has shocked him to the core.**

 **That Naruto's body is completely a paradox. That his entire body can do things never considered possible. What else could he learn?**

 **But after a sudden burst of an alarm that is going off, Naruto and Leah find out that many Aragami have broken through. After finding out that Naruto can't interfere, Leah gives Naruto specific instructions to go out and protect the people.**

 **Tsubaki soon watches the live feed from the security cameras and doesn't believe what she is seeing.**

 **Naruto literally tore through a 1 metres reinforced steel wall and ran up the side of a wall as if it were nothing.**

 **This chapter has also been renamed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: A Power Awakens.

Sakaki could be seen peering through the microscope. He wasn't worried at all about the alarms blaring around him. He was more focused on his research. What he had now learnt was even more groundbreaking. So much so that he decided to keep an audio journal.

In his hand was a small recorder as he looked at a monitor displaying the video feed regarding Naruto's DNA.

"Dr. Sakaki Entry log: #23. Time is 10:57 PM." began Sakaki looking at the video feed. "Subject's DNA is...astronomical. It's like everything about evolution is displayed in its most prestine condition and served on a silver platter. The cells have a specific method of talking with each other. I've split a few of them into three seperate containers. They all act in the same manner as the Oracle cell tests I did years ago. But this far exceeds those tests."

Getting up and grabbing a vile of Naruto's DNA he shook it before looking at the fridge containing the containers of Naruto's DNA.

"It seems that no matter what I do, they always seem to adapt and turn in the most unbelieveable way imagined. Extreme heat and extreme colds have no effect for these cells. The only thing that seems to slow it down and keep it docile is water. Keeping it suspended in water seems to be the best method in making the cells become docile. However this contaminates the work that is needed to occur. My research also further shows that the subject's DNA can also take on other forms. Hence why the subject can twist his limbs into variants such as the power to morph his arms into those deadly Claws. This was discovered when some of my blood dropped into the sample's dish when I accidently cut my finger on some papers. I can only speculate, that this is just the beginning of something far beyond anything I've ever seen."

 **With Naruto.**

Looking around, Naruto marveled at the amount Aragami that had poured in. The smell of fight, the roars of valor. They all sung like birds to his ears as he raised his hands.

Slamming them down onto the ground, Naruto morphed them into his Claw power. But before he could even take a step further, he heard a gunshot to his left.

Looking to where the shot came from he found a man perched on the rubble while firing at the Aragami. Naruto meerly looked at the man as he kept firing. But he soon was no longer firing as an Aragami slammed into him and chucked him away. Naruto watched the man sail across the field and slam into some rubble on the other side.

That sure looked painful. Deciding to assist the poor soul, Naruto sped to the downed man. But he soon began to pick up speed as he saw Aragami beginning to swarm him.

Once Naruto was close enough, he swung his right Claw and cleaved through the Aragami with little ease. Looking to the larger one, Naruto swung again. But the Aragami blocked the attack. The beast smiled while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Slamming the other Claw into the Aragami, Naruto sent in his tendrils and consumed the Aragami. The sight would give everyone nightmares. In fact, Tsubaki was utterly horrified. She literally saw an Aragami be turned into what could be described as food for Naruto. She could only guess this was right as the glowing orange veins on Naruto's arms were now glowing even more stronger.

Looking to the man, Naruto approached him. But he soon found the man scrambling away in fear. The sheer sight alone of Naruto's demonic looking limbs drively everyone into fear.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto shifting his arms back to be human.

"Stay away." growled the man.

"Listen, you'd be dead right now if not for my help. So shut it." hissed Naruto.

But before he could even say anything further, Naruto was stabbed right through the stomach by one of the lesser Aragami. Blood flowed out the wound while Naruto contorted in pain at the feeling.

Shifting to look around, Naruto summoned his right Claw and sliced the Aragami in two. Dropping to the floor after the thing died, Naruto held his gut as it began to rapidly heal and close.

Looking to the man who was slowly dying, Naruto found him to be slipping in and out of conscienceness. The blood lose was really bad. He looked to not make it at all.

Dropping down to his haunches again, Naruto looked at the man.

"You've lost too much blood. There is not much I can do for you." said Naruto.

"Then do it. Kill me. Let me not suffer any longer." begged the man.

And end him Naruto did. Summoning his his left Claw this time, Naruto slammed the weapon into the man's chest, ending him then and there. Pulling out with blood coating the blades of the claw, Naruto got up and turned his head to the massing group of Aragami.

"How nice. I was getting hungry." said Naruto as he sprinted and cleaved an Aragami clean in half.

Turning on the balls of his feet, he turned himself into a spinning tornado of dangerous claws. Anything that got close was sliced like a hot knife going through butter.

Slowing down, Naruto morphed his arms back to normal and looked around. There were still a few Aragami left in the area. But those there the ones that could fly.

But his musings were cut short when the cry of a little girl pierced his ears. Turning to the origins of the sound, he found a mother and daughter become cornered by an Aragami.

Shooting off to try and help them, Naruto bounded with as much speed his body could muster. But he failed to notice the incoming threat of an Aragami thatt was coming up behind him.

It was only when he turned his head to see the threat did he realize that he was in danger. But in that instance, the Aragami was cleaved in half as a man with snow white hair and wearing a track suit stood before him.

"Moving around like that will get you killed, newbie." he said in a somber tone.

Looking around him he found two other people, Naruto found one to be of a man with messy black hair who was also smoking wearing a red Fenrir jacket as well as wearing some jeans and combat boots. A God Arc similar to that of the one who killed the Aragami but instead of a massive sword with teeth on it the one in his hands was a massive chainsaw.

The second was a woman with black hair cut short. Her body consisted of a crop top like cloth that covered her chest along with another cloth covering her lower area but showed off her one leg.

The 1st Unit had arrived.

"Unbelievable. We come back expecting some drinks but now we have this shit to clean up." said the man smoking.

"Hey, Sakuya. I'm taking yours if they're all out."

"Sheesh Lindow. You're such a cheapskate." chirped the woman.

"Souma, help us clear the area." stated the man known as Lindow.

"Whatever." barked Souma before finding another God Eater. Specifically the one that Naruto killed.

He found three stab wounds going through his chest. There was no way this was an attack from an Aragami. The angle and penetration of the puncture holes were too precise and accurate.

Turning his attention back to the mother and daughter, Naruto found the Aragami to still be looking at them with the intent to kill. Must be savouring the fact that these people were going to die.

Naruto instantly took off. The entire of the 1st Unit watched the display of speed and were rather impressed. But that emotion turned dark and twisted as they watched Naruto's arms shift into the Claws once more.

"Whoa." was all Lindow could say.

"What is that? How did he do that?" stated Sakuya.

But for Souma, he found the exact same form of weapons that were used to kill that God Eater. The shape was the exact shape of the holes within his chest.

"You." hissed Souma as they watched Naruto speed to the Aragami that had trapped the two civilians.

But the Aragami soon reared back a paw and swung. The intent to kill clear and was happpening right now.

"Dammit, I'm not gonna make it." said Naruto as he watched the ppaw move.

"I have to reach. Reach. Reach." was all Naruto could say to himself as he stretched out his right Clawed hand.

"RRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAACH!" he roared.

And just like that. The biomass that was stored within Naruto shifted his right arm into a brand new power for him to use. The biomass rewrote itself and returned to have Naruto's arm back as it was. But the tendrils soon emerged back with Naruto's index and midle finger merging to become one finger along with his ring finger and small finger doing the same. And just like that, the arm turned into a spike and sped to the Aragami.

It happened so fast as the Aragami was impaled through the head. But when the spike left it's head, tendriled spikes jetted out of it's body, filling the beast with massive holes. It soon collapsed with Naruto standing there shocked at what he just did.

His right arm shifting to become the same version as his right arm. Looking to his arms and seeing the change, Naruto looked to the 1st Unit before collapsing to the ground. His limbs changing back to normal as he hit the dirt with a fleshy thud.

"What was that?" asked Sakuya looking to Lindow.

"I'd like to know myself." was all the Unit Leader could say before blowing out some smoke.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has literally shown his powers to the world. But it also seems that he has gained a new power for him to use at range.**

 **This power is an OC power. It works much like the Tendril Power. But when the Tendril hits the target, it injects some biomass into the target and allows that to fester at an alarming rate. When the spike leaves the enemy's body the biomass inside detonates by expelling spikes from inside the enemy's body.**

 **This can be used on both Aragami and humans. This this power will be named Hell Spike Tendrils.**

 **Chapter 5: Trial And Error.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Trial And Error

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Monster Of Fenrir.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained a powerful new shape shifting power known as Hell Spike Tendril. With such a power at his disposal, Naruto can attack Aragami from afar.**

 **But due to the sudden change in the biomass composition, Naruto passes out. Unti 1 who arrived to assist him, witness something far beyond their own understanding.**

 **Not only that, but Dr. Sakaki has been making extremely strong findings in regards to how powerful Naruto can truly be. How the cells are able to adapt in an instant and even shift to become different. Even take on other forms.**

 **The only method on keeping the cells docile is by suspending them in water. But this contaminates the cells and leaves the speciman discarded as a result of the contamination.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Trial And Error.

"What was that?" was all Sakuya could say as she looked at the downed young man who had just shifted his arms into something she cannot understand herself.

"Whatever it was, it seems to defy logic itself." said Lindow blowing out more smoke from his cigarette.

The daughter and the mother looked at the Aragami that lay dead before them then to Naruto. Despite how grotesque it looked, Naruto did save their lives.

The child walked over to the downed teen and placed a hand on his chest. She felt no heartbeat, nor any form of breathing whatsoever. This was strange. Is he dead?

Soon enough, reinforcements came in and got the remainer of the Aragami. With the area now safe, a few people took Naruto on a stretcher.

"Um, if he wakes up. Tell him I say thanks." said the child looking to the two.

They carted Naruto back. When they decided to do some checkups on him, they found no form of injuries. Nor any bruising. It was like he wasn't even injured to begin with. But that was when they found the same thing the girl found. He had no heartbeat. Nor did he have a form of breathing. As well as no pulse. It was like he was dead. But that was when Leah made her presence known along with Tsubaki.

"We'll be taking it from here." said Tsubaki.

The doctors left the two with Naruto and headed out the door. When they were alone, Tsubaki turned to Leah and glared bloody daggers at her.

"You disobeyed orders. You gave Naruto an order to assist when I clearly stated he was to stay on standby. And for what? So he can play hero?" hissed Tsubaki with Leah shaking her head.

"You misunderstand everything. Naruto is the ultimate killing machine. I treat him like he's my son because I want him to be friendlier to others. He grew up isolated from everything. So, let me tell you a story..." said Leah taking a seat next to Naruto's bed.

"And what story is that?" scoffed Tsubaki. "How Naruto became what he is?"

"Actually yes. The dark past of Naruto. Codenamed: Subject Pariah." said Leah with Tsubaki sitting in the seat opposite the bed.

"Fine. Let's hear it." hissed Tsubaki.

"Naruto was once born human like us. But he wasn't born to a family that loved him. He was born to create a paradise for the human race. But he was born to a hell in his eyes. He was only 1 and a half hours old when he became what he is now. I was brought in to become an anchor for Naruto. A means to control him. But as the days went on, I couldn't bring myself to control him. I mean I do control him now. But I don't want to turn him on humans. But the ones that made him like this, wanted him to be used as a weapon for killing Aragami AND humans. I wanted him to be able to know how to act in the face of danger. How to be happy, how to experience what others feel. Not be a weapon who is only good at killing others. So I gave him a command. Kill everyone there was in the lab. Kill them all. And he did. He slaughtered them all on the order I gave." said Leah with Tsubaki not believing what she just heard.

"You made Naruto slaughter innocent lives?" was all Tsubaki could say.

"They weren't innocent. They treated Naruto like a lab rat. That alone is their sin. So I did what they deserved." hissed Leah before calming down. "From there, I learnt that Naruto's real mother escaped. No doubt to try and redo what she did to Naruto. She was also the lead scientist who conducted these experiments. Turning her own son into a monster that transcends evolution itself."

"His own mother did this? Why?" asked Tsubaki.

"In her eyes, Kushina found that Naruto would be the ultimate weapon. To her, any price would sufice in order to save the world. And the price she paid was turning her son into a monster. She infused his body with Oracle Cells. She did research regarding Souma on how he came to be what he is now. But she didn't go for the whole Oracle Cell turning half her child. She went for the full 100%. But it could only be done at the very moment of birth. The child would be injected with Oracle Cells and would become the ultimate weapon. The operation, as you can see, was a success. But the cost was too high. Naruto lost himself. He lost his humanity. That is what I desperately want to fix. Thanks to my time there, I got access to everything. I was able to pull up the logs regarding Naruto. And it shocked me to the core. The amount of abuse this boy endured is staggering. He was pushed the the very edges of insanity in order to manifest his powers. But the cells just didn't change at all. But they soon did when I gave Naruto the command."

"The Claws." was all Tsubaki said with Leah nodding her head.

"Not just the Claws. But consumption itself. Its what allows Naruto to grow his powers. The amount of Oracle Cells they injected into Naruto during his childhood gave way to allow him to take in as much as possible. It was only after killing 7 or more scientists did the Claws manifest." stated Leah.

"Then please elaborate on that." stated Tsubaki.

"Comsumption allows Naruto to take what others have an make it his own. Aragami cells are more effective than consuming human cells. This is due to the resonance the Aragami cells and Naruto's cells. It also allows him to become stronger more faster. With human cells, it does the same thing but not as fast as what Aragami cells do for him." replied Leah crossing her arms.

"Then, why did Naruto collapse like that?" asked Tsubaki.

"Naruto is powerful, but he's not invincible. His biomass is his driving point. If there is an abundance of Aragami or people in the area, he can fight more stronger. As he can just consume one and move on. But the less there are of Aragami in the area, the less biomass he has. When I told him to go out, he was doing you a favour and also growing in power. Hence why his arms shifted to become new weapons for him to use." was the only logical answer Leah could provide.

"But that still doesn't answer the question." spat Tsubaki.

"When Naruto's biomass reaches far beyond than that he can carry within him, it triggers a change in his cells. Converting the biomass into a brand new way of morphing itself. The cells are able to rewrite themselves and take on a new form. However, this only occurs when there is a surplus of Aragami cells within reach. And again, this is not simple. With each new power unlocked, Naruto has to feed and consume more Aragami than the last time to unlock the next power." said Leah.

"So in other words. Naruto is the ultimate killing machine." said Tsubaki looking to the boy on the bed.

"He is. And if you ever treat him as a weapon. I will set him loose on you and anyone who tries to abuse Naruto's powers." hissed Leah glarring at Tsubaki.

"Based off his powers that people have seen, I think others will say otherwise." said Tsubaki.

"You have been told what he is. And what he can do. So what will you do?" asked Leah.

Think about it, Tsubaki knew that Naruto was powerful beyond imagine. And to hear how he could turn the tide against an Aragami horde so easily. It made sense that he is so powerful. Looking to Leah, Tsubaki cleared her throat.

"Based off what you told me. Naruto is more suited for handling missions." she stated.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." sighed Leah.

"But..." said Tsubaki stopping Leah. "Due to his actions. We need to watch him. I'll have him placed under Unit 1. Not only will he give them a stronger boost in power, but then he can put his skills to the test."

"I see your point and logic. Very well. Naruto will be put under Lindow's squad and complete missions. But by no means does this make him someone who is to be treated badly." snarled Leah.

"I will see to it that no one dares to challenge Naruto." said Tsubaki getting up and leaving.

When the door closed, Leah sighed once more before looking to the 'sleeping' Naruto.

"You can wake up now." she said.

Slowly the young man opened his eyes and looked to Leah with warmth and love.

"So, I am to be on a team." said Naruto with Leah nodding her head.

"Correct. And I tell you this. Don't go overboard. I know you have a tendancy to go crazy when facing Aragami." she stated in an authoritive manner.

"I promise." swore Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto's past has just been told to Tsubaki who wanted to know everything there was to know about Naruto. And Leah gladly explained everything in regards to just how powerful Naruto truly is and how much he suffered in order to gain such power.**

 **Deciding to give Naruto his freedom, Tsubaki allows Naruto to be taken on missions finding his skills and abilities to be more and than suited for doing these types of things.**

 **What will Naruto get up to next?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 6: First Mission.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: First Mission

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Monster Of Fenrir.**

 **So the last place we left was where Naruto was placed in Unit 1 to now do missions. This is what Leah has always said to Tsubaki that Naruto is the best person to handle any mission thrown at him.**

 **Even though he may a loose cannon with her always trying to pull him back in line. He is still the best person to do any mission. His power to morph his limbs into anything only adds to how effective he is in combat.**

 **Provided that there are enough Aragami in the area for him to have a constant supply of biomass. This is also explained by Leah.**

 **If there is enough biomass in the area through Aragami or humans, Naruto is unstoppable in battle. But if there isn't enough, then he is at a serious disadvantage.**

 **He is not invincible but he is damn powerful.**

 **What will he get up to?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening Song: Asking Alexandria - Alone In A Room.**

Chapter 6: First Mission.

Dr. Sakaki was still working relentlessly on the sample given to him by Naruto. The sheer knowledge he had gained on the sample in the past days was beyond anything he had anticipated.

Of course he rested now and then, but there were still so many unknown variables within the sample. Just waiting to be unlocked and learned.

Carting himself to the other side of his office, he grabbed a new set of pages and a new pen and began to scribble more notes down. Grabbing his recorder, he continued speaking.

"Dr. Sakaki. Log 34. Subject's cells are... Well, they are far beyond anything that ever lived. Doing a small experiment on the cells, I injected a small portion of my blood back into the sample to witness what will happen. The cells ignored my cells completely, as if they weren't even there. The first time I did this was when I accidently cut myself and my blood dropped into the sample. The cells seem to have a specific method on how they operate and communicate. It seems that should the blood of the same person be put in, the cells will reject and ignore the cells. But they seem to also have a type of Hive Mind. After doing another laser based experiment, the cells began to react. Fortifying the area of interest. But they then began to attack. Similar to how a wasp nest reacts to outside threats. I took some blood from Licca to prove the previous theory and the cells attacked instantly. Doing another test with Major Amamiya's blood mixed with my own, I watched in awe as the cells seperated my cells from Major Amamiya's cells. I created a theory that the cells only react to new genetic code that has been presented. This also leads me to also further understand why Naruto's cells are able to not reject the Aragami he has killed. Even though an Aragami may look the same, their genetic make up is completely different. Leading me to believe that all Aragami have different genetics even though they look the same. But this also brought me to an unbelievable breakthrough."

Sakaki soon cleared his throat.

"It seems that no matter how much biomass is available, the cells always retain the same amount of cells. The excess biomass is stored as 'food' for later. Hence why Naruto can fight for long periods of time. Not only that, but when Naruto consumes too much biomass, this creates a sudden shift in the DNA and cells. In a means of trying to compensate with the sudden overload, the cells evolve themselves to accomodate the influx of cells. I also conducted another experiment by starving a small sample of Naruto's cells while the other was kept fed. The results were proof of the reason why Naruto is most effective when the Aragami quantity is more. The cells that were starved became docile and could barely handle the laser experiment done to them. While the cells that were fed were able to not only withstand the laser but also attack. I will look further into this matter."

 **With Naruto.**

A new morning brewed over the country as the people slowly got out and began the new day with their daily activities. Naruto was currently perched ontop of the building of the Fenrir building that acted as the HQ for the God Eaters.

God Eaters. A term he learned that was given to people who kill the Aragami. But for him. He wouldn't consider himself a God Eater. God Killer was more fitting for him. He didn't go straight up kill them. He more went for the consuming of them. Adding their biomass and genetic material to his own. Making him far more powerful than any simple God Eater.

But his train of thinking was broken when Leah stepped into the scene from a door that led to roof where he was at. Of course, Naruto didn't use the door, he ran up the face of the building.

"Come on Naruto. Time for you to meet Major Amamiya." stated Leah.

Naruto didn't respond other than gaze at the outer areas. His gazed fixed on the various houses that began to light up as people slowly woke up.

"What does sleeping feel like?" he asked into the void of the cool morning air.

"Sleep is when someone lays down and rests. People need it to recharge for the next day." said Leah.

"But I don't know what it's like. I can't sleep. I envy you, mother." said Naruto getting up and turning to her.

"I understand what you mean." said Leah in a slightly downcast tone.

She felt incredibly sorry for Naruto. He could never truly get to sleep due to him being what he is now. Not because of the faces of the various people he has killed haunting him. But because ever since he became what he is now, sleep never was needed. His body never became fatigued. He was always awake. Never truly learning what it felt like to close his eyes and sleep.

Even though there were times where he'd be running low on biomass. After a few minutes of taking a break he'd be back into the fray. But during those few minutes, he'd be extremely vulnerable.

"Come on. Let's go." said Leah in a sweet tone as she held out her hand for Naruto to take.

Walking to the command centre where Tsubaki was waiting, the two found an additional two people waiting for them. One was the woman from before with the man being the same.

"Glad you could join us." snapped Tsubaki placing a hand on her hip.

"Sorry." was all Naruto could say.

"This is Lindow, and his second im command, Sakuya." introduced Tsubaki.

"We've met." was all Naruto could say.

"Nice to meet you like this and not on the battlefield. I'm captain of the First Unit." said Lindow holding out a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." said Naruto shaking the offered hand.

"Let's get down to business." said Tsubaki switching on the console before her. "A New Type God Eater is currently enroute here to the Far East branch. But while on the way, the plane she was traveling on came under attack by Aragami. I'm sending the three of you to go in and extract her."

"How many Aragami are there?" asked Sakuya.

"There are too many to count. But we estimate there are at least 50 dozen." responded Tsubaki.

"Seems like a drag." said Lindow.

"Even though you are able to gain the power of these Aragami, Naruto. I want you to protect the New Type and the chopper that will be used for extraction." said Tsubaki looking at Naruto as tendrils rippled over Naruto's body.

"Got it." said Naruto.

"This mission is priority 1. You have your orders." said Tsubaki.

"Alright, everyone get ready. Wheels up in 10." said Lindow.

Naruto didn't bother packing anything. Perks of being what he is now. He didn't have to worry about having a shower as he never really smelled. He didn't need to eat as his cells could provide the nutrients he needed from the things he killed. He didn't need to pack clothes as his body and tendrils could create the clothes he wanted.

Waiting for his team by the Heli pad, he waited alongside Leah. As they waited, Leah turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, promise me that you will be careful. And ensure you don't do anything recklass." instructed Leah.

"I promise." said Naruto.

"Good." smiled Leah as they looked to the door to find it open with Lindow and Sakuya walk through it.

"Right, let's go and get ourselves a new ally." said Lindow lifting his God Arc onto his shoulder.

 **And scene.**

 **So Sakaki has begun to dive further into the cellular make up of Naruto and try to fully understand Naruto's DNA. But no matter how far he dives, he discovers more and more unknowns about Naruto. What his cells can do and how they act.**

 **But for Naruto, he seems to begin to get curious. One of them was why people sleep and if he would ever experience what it is like to sleep. Seeing that he himself can't sleep, he is envious of those who can.**

 **Baby steps. Baby steps.**

 **Chapter 7: The New Type.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: The New Type

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Monster Of Fenrir.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was put in a team with the 1st Unit.**

 **The first mission he has? Go and bring a New Type God Eater to Fenrir. Sounds simple enough. But it would've been if the plane transporting said God Eater didn't come under attack by Aragami.**

 **This gives Naruto the perfect opportunity to test out his limits of his new shape shifting ability. However, this isn't all that happened.**

 **It seems that Naruto is beginning to learn what it is like to be human. Something Leah wanted for a long time. She wanted Naruto to have free will. Something his real mother took away from him.**

 **Time to go save the New Type God Eater.**

 **What will Naruto be getting up to now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening Song: Asking Alexandria - Alone In A Room.**

Chapter 7: The New Type.

Doctor Sakaki knew he had only scratched the surface regarding Naruto's cells. It seemed that there were so many things regarding Naruto's cells that was unknown.

"Dr. Sakaki. Log 98. Time is 13:00 PM. After recent attempts to try and figure out the method behind Naruto's cells, I came to a hypothesis. Seeing that the cells could take in new DNA from any living person, maybe the cells could remember those cells. This hypothesis was a success when I ran a simulation regarding these cells. The cells managed to not only remember, but they shifted. I tried it with my own cells. To my astonishment, when using something that acts like a nucleus for Naruto's cells, the cells were able to shift to look like my own. This leads me to believe that no only can Naruto's cells take on a new DNA profile, but if willed, they can recreate the cells and appearance of the person in question. Following the previous theory with using a nucleus, the cells also need a sort of host cell in order to enact the purpose. I thought that with Naruto being what he is, the brain was the key. It made sense considering that the brain is responsible for everything. This was proved to not be the case. The entire body is a host cell. The was backed up with an experiment where I purposly killed one of the cells. The cell next to it instantly split in two. The new cell took on the role of the one removed."

Moving over to the mountain of notes he made, Sakaki continued his recording.

"Furthermore, I have gathered some data regarding the fact that these cells can also detect Aragami cells. By coming to this conclusion, I made the cells docile and then moved a few cells into a range of 10 meters. The cells instantly began to flash yellow for a few minutes. Even moving to where the Aragami cells are. I cannot shake this feeling that there is still so much more regarding these cells given to me." concluded Sakaki cutting the audio.

 **With Naruto.**

Sitting on the one seat in the chopper, Naruto looked out the open door.

The sky was so beautiful. It felt that by being up here, nothing in the world mattered. He felt free. He felt...alive. Like his cold heart had begun to start beating with this discovery. Even though that was impossible due to him having near to no heartbeat at all.

But the pilot soon came online and told them they were coming up to the aircraft. However, Naruto felt a stinging sensation in the back of his neck.

Looking to the back of the plane, he found what he was sensing. A whole swarm of Aragami were gathering to the plane. And right on the back of the plane was a white haired woman that wore a hat that was checkered. Her choice of clothing was a crop top that was black, red checkered mini-skirt and black stockings tucked in some shoes.

Her piercing blue eyes were alluring as she looked at the chopper flying close to the plane.

"Alisa, we've come to pick you up. Please come over this way for extraction." said Lindow through an earpiece.

The woman now identified as Alisa ignored the order and retreated back into the plane through the back. Not liking this, Lindow looked to Sakuya and Naruto.

"Right new plan. Sakuya you stay with the pilot on the chopper. Naruto and I will go and talk to Alisa." said Lindow.

Agreeing to this, Sakuya stayed put on the chopper while Naruto and Lindow jumped down. But as Naruto stepped into the cargo hold of the craft, he was ambushed by Alisa who tried to get him in a lock.

Naruto saw this coming and deflected her attempts only to lock her in a choke/sleeper hold.

"Easy, we're not here to hurt you." said Lindow.

"Says the one who has his friend doing a sleeper hold on me." hissed Alisa.

She soon elbowed Naruto in the gut. Unfortunately Naruto felt that impact due to his biomass beginning to run low. Should he have a lot of biomass, then he'd easily absorb that impact.

And once again, Alisa started attacking Naruto again. And once again, Naruto deflected her attacks and soon got the advantage. The muscles in his arms and legs flashed yellow and at that moment, Naruto moved at break neck speeds and slammed Alisa against the wall of the plane. His hands around her neck as he glared at her.

One thing for Alisa, she remembered Naruto eyes being a dead blue. But now that she was looking at his eyes, she found them to have a slight yellow glow around the edges of the eye.

"Naruto, stand down." said Lindow.

But Naruto didn't listen to the order. His biomass had suddenly triggered this shift in him and Naruto just acted on it. It was only when the buzzing of the motor from Lindow's God Arc did Naruto snap out of it.

"I said: Stand down." ordered Lindow.

This time, Naruto obeyed the order and released his hold on Alisa.

Alisa dropped to the floor as she rubbed her neck. Even though she wasn't choked, it sure felt that way just now. Especially the grip Naruto had on her. Just one move and her neck would've been snapped like a twig.

"Leave me alone. Go home." barked Alisa walking away.

"Stubborn one." said Lindow with Naruto walking to the door Alisa moved into.

Finding it locked, Naruto crouched down and used his tendrils to pick the lock. It was a simple feat actually. One he learnt when he was still being experimented on. He had broken out of his cell many times. Until they decided to have the door above him. Unfortunately he hadn't gained the leg strength to jump that high yet.

Once the door was open, the two made it inside and found many sick and injured with Alisa taking care of them and assisting them. The amount of people made Naruto rather surprised.

"So this is why she didn't choose to come with us." said Naruto looking at the people.

"Sakuya, we got wounded here. The craft has many people needing aid. We may need to stay for a bit longer." stated Lindow.

"Well, he have enough ammo to last a lifetime. So I guess we're staying." said Sakuya ensuring her God Arc was fully loaded.

"Naruto, what do you say that we help Alisa with everyone." suggested Lindow.

"Agreed." said Naruto.

Alisa meerly scoffed at the idea.

"A meer Old Type and a person who is good at Kung Fu does fuck all. You're better off going back to Fenrir." hissed Alisa.

"I'll have you know, Naruto here is the ultimate living weapon. Stronger than any type of God Arc. I've seen him in action." said Lindow with Alisa storming up to Naruto.

"Ultimate living weapon?" scoffed Alisa. "You look like a boy band reject."

"I survived a surgery that almost killed me. I stand before you. The embodiement of human evolution. You should be in awe." hissed Naruto with his eyes gaining their dangerous yellow glow once more.

"Well excuse me for not rolling out the red carpet for you, your _Highness._ " spat Alisa walking away from him.

"This isn't the time for fights. We are here to help. And help we will." said Lindow making Alisa stop.

"You really don't plan on leaving do you." sighed the New Type God Eater.

"Nope." was Lindow's only reply.

"Fine. Just don't slow me down." said Alisa grabbing her God Arc.

 **And scene.**

 **So Lindow, Sakuya and Naruto have caught up with the plane carrying the New Type God Eater, Alisa. Only to find her fighting some Aragami.**

 **Asking her to make her way to the chopper for extraction, they find that she refuses the request and instead goes into the craft. But when Naruto and Lindow find out what really has been going on here. They offer their help to her.**

 **Chapter 8: New Type, Ultimate Type.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: New Type, Ultimate Type

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Monster Of Fenrir.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had met Alisa and somehow ended up having a small fight with the New Type God Eater.**

 **After finding out why she refuses to leave the craft, Naruto and Lindow choose to assist Alisa in defending the plane.**

 **However. After being told by Lindow that Naruto is a living weapon, Alisa refuses to believe such a thing and in turn, uses sarcasm to belittle Naruto.**

 **Too bbad she doesn't know that Naruto is indeed the very being out of her deepest nightmares. Along with the possible thing of being the salvation of mankind.**

 **What has Dr. Sakaki's research yielded? What will he do with this knowledge? Just how far will he be willing to go with this knowledge?**

 **He after all did make a promise to Naruto.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: New Type, Ultimate Type.

The three of them headed to the top of the plane. Ready to take down the amassing Aragami in the area. Alisa was still pretty sure that Naruto would be taken down within the first few minutes.

But she vowed to not even bother protecting him. But the sudden shriek of the Aragami tailing the plane snapped hher out of her thoughts. Turning to look at the massing Aragami, she got ready.

Lindow blew out some smoke from his cigarette as he and Naruto turned to looked behind them.

"Right. Rookie, I'm leaving the majority of the Aragami to you. With your power, this would be a cake walk. We'll just ensure the Aragami don't do anything to surprise us." ordered Lindow with Naruto shaking his head.

"Can't. My bio-mass is low as it is. Bring one Aragami to me and you have a deal." said Naruto with Alisa shaking her head.

"You want a live Aragami? What are you going to do? Eat it?" she cackled in sarcasm.

"You have no idea as to how right you are." stated Lindow breathing out more smoke. "Sakuya, knock one out of the sky for our friend."

"Copy that. Eat up Naruto." said Sakuya as a shot rung through the sky with one of the Aragami plummeting to the plane.

The bullet shot through its one wing and it looked to not make it considering how it crashed into the plane. Walking to it, Naruto looked the thing in the eye. The cells that awaited Naruto looked so divine it was not even funny. His mouth was watering as it is.

Rearing a punch back, Naruto struck with extreme power. And to Alisa's surprise, Naruto's fist shattered the skull of the Aragami and killed it. But that was when she saw it. The very thing that may leave her scarred for life. What seemed to be tendrils, emerged out of Naruto's back and slammed into the corpse of the Aragami.

Nothing was left of the beast. Turning to his team, Naruto smiled while his arms shifted to reveal the claws once more.

"Thanks for the meal." he chimed.

"Right. Now that we have our heavy hitter at 100% again, we can now get this show on the road." said Lindow as he revved up his God Arc's chainsaw.

Walking like a predator on the prowl Naruto spotted a few Aragami fly towards him. Swinging effortlessly with his claws, Naruto sliced them in half as if they were nothing. But one Aragami slammed into him forcing Naruto to block the attack. At that moment, something clicked.

"Now I get it." said the young man as he twisted his body using his claws he cleaved through the face of the Aragami.

From there, he used his tendrils to devour the Aragami, bringing more cells for Naruto to fight for longer. Aragami swarmed around the plane threatening to rip the fusalage apart. Turning his claws back to normal, Naruto slammed his fists together and slammed them into the plane.

Alisa and Lindow heard this and turned to find Naruto crouched down with his fists in the plane. Alisa was clearly not happy at this. Tightening her grip on her God Arc she walked to him.

But she was soon stopped by Lindow.

"He's going to rip the plane in half. I should've killed him the moment I saw him." snarled Alisa.

"He's probably got a plan or something." said Lindow.

Naruto remained motionless for a few minutes before they soon spotted something where his fists had punched through. Small black orange glowing tendrils slithered around the palms of his hands as he kept focusing.

And soon enough, a massive burst of tendrils erupted from every nook and cranny of the plane. Swirling around the steel behemoth and covering it in biomass. But the spots that Lindow and Alisa stood weren't covered.

"What is that?" asked Sakuya in the chopper. "Looks like...snakes."

"I've seen Naruto do his tendril thing. But I've never seen this many before." stated Lindow in awe as he looked to Alisa.

"What is he?" she wondered out loud.

"He is the very person who will destroy you in a heartbeat. He is ruthless, dangerous and very loyal to the one he calls Mother. Never make him mad." stated Lindow lighting another cigarette.

"But those...tendrils." said Alisa looking at the mass of tendrils covering the plane. "What is he?"

"I've read up a bit on him thanks to Leah giving me access to certain pieces here and there. He is a being that has transcended human evolution. You may even say that he is a god." stated Lindow breathing out more smoke.

"That's correct." came Leah's voice over their comms scaring Alisa nearly to death. "Naruto is the very being that has transcended evolution. His cells allow him to consume anything biological. His body allows him not just to turn limbs into weapons but also turn his body to look like someone else. You may go so far as to say he is a god in human form."

"What can you tell us about Naruto's sudden shift. He's got tendrils covering the plane." called Sakuya with Leah clearing her throat.

"It's called Absolute Defense. Naruto uses the environment to his advantage and use it to kill those who wish to hurt him. He protected me for three days doing this. It expels small doses of his bio-mass, but it is very strong. Only problem is he must not be moved should he begin to use Absolute Defense." explained Leah as she hung up.

"Okay, we'll be safe for now. Naruto has us covered. We should be fine until we get back to HQ." said Lindow.

But as Naruto stayed focused on keeping the plane safe, he felt a sudden sharp pain strike him at the back of his neck. He cringed and groaned as he pulled his arms out the plane. The tendrils returning to him as he dropped into a featal position. Lindow was the first to act.

"Naruto, what is it?" asked Lindow trying to see what was wrong with the evolved human.

"Something...Something is coming. Something...big." stated Naruto through panted breaths.

"Something big?" questioned Alisa raising an eyebrow before switching her God Arc from sword to gun. "This guy's useless."

"Lower that thing now." growled Lindow. "Naruto's mind is directly tapped into the Aragami network it you wish to call it that."

At that moment the cry of an Aragami pierced their ears. Looking up, they found a huge one. The size of a mountain huge. And it was heading straight for them.

Sakuya was instantly one the comms to Naruto.

"Uh, can you take that thing out? There's no ammo in the world that can kill that."

Naruto shook his head as he struggled to silence the connection he was currently linked to.

"I can't. My power is not yet at that level." he replied.

"Switch on the chopper's IF signature. It will distract the monster for a few minutes, allowing us to escape." said Lindow with Naruto firing some tendrils to the chopper to create a sort of bridge for them.

The pilot set the distraction and the two ran across the tendril bridge. When they had crossed safely, Naruto threw the chopper in another direction and like a dog chasing a ball, the massive Aragami chased it.

All breathed a sigh of relief. Especially Naruto as the connection was finally severed.

"That was close." said Lindow lighting a smoke.

"I'll say." said Sakuya checking her ammo.

Alisa stayed silent as she looked to Naruto. Looking as to how his body rippled and convulsed as Naruto opened his hand and made it turn into its clawed form.

After a few hours, the plane finally landed and Alisa was debriefed. Naruto too was debriefed and was also thanked personally by the Director. Naruto of course felt nothing for the praise he was given.

Yes he may be starting to understand and develope emotions, but this man was a complete unknown. And when Naruto was faced with someone he didn't know. He followed one rule. Enemy until proven friend. So for now, proceed with caution.

Exiting the room, Naruto went straight to his room. Deciding to meditate, he closed his eyes as he let his mind drift. As he began to meditate, his tendrils began to flow off his body and slowly cover the room.

 **With Alisa.**

With her finally settled in, she went to go and see her doctor that was aboard the plane with her. After getting her medication from him, she refused to move from her seat. The doctor caught this and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That other man. The one with Lindow." was all Alisa said.

"Ah, I believe his name is Naruto. What's he to you?" asked the doctor.

"He's like a demon. They claim he is a god. But how can something that twisted be something like the Messiah?" barked Alisa shooting to her feet and storming out.

The doctor watched the New Type storm out the room. As soon as the doors closed, he began to think.

"She said that he was a demon. And his comrades call him a god. Sure God Eaters are quite powerful. But for a God Eater to call someone else a god...I have to investigate this." he said as he set out to begin his work.

His first destination was the servers. He had to pull any and all information regarding Naruto and why he was so extrordinary.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it.**

 **The new chapter of The Monster Of Fenrir is now done.**

 **Alisa has witnessed first hand what Naruto can do. And how much power he contains at his fingertips. But if you notice as well. The team seems to rely on him a little too much.**

 **They seem to help. But they leave the bulk of the fighting to Naruto.**

 **This won't be a good thing to do. Especially if Naruto is knocked out of a fight.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Check out my YouTube channel. Ensure you are subscribed because I am currently making something very awesome.**

 **Chapter 9: Experiments.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
